<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of dogs and men by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523387">Of dogs and men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Felix's loyalty to Dimitri, Hubert typical torture, Imprisonment, M/M, kinda combo Lima &amp; Stockholm Syndrome, non-con elements, nonconsensual drugging/experimentation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for the kinkmeme prompt:</p><p>Hubert needs information on the Kingdom and decides Felix is going to give it to him, assuming it'll be easy because hey, Felix seemingly hates Dimitri and doesn't act like he gives a shit about his homeland. Turns out, it's not easy, and Felix is totally uncooperative, so cue Hubert getting increasingly frustrated this isn't going the way he expected and breaking out a collection of untested spells/potions he's amassed trying to figure out a way to get him to spill the deets. Spell/Potion Effects are up to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the full prompt is here: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1231580</p><p>I decided to split in two chapter pre and post ts! more tags will be added then</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faerghus is first and foremost a land of revolution and legends. Its people appear to stand taller and prouder, carrying the torch of unstoppable bravery Loog once ignited. The bravery to stand strong against opposing forces, no matter the cost, at great sacrifices.</p><p>There is something about the King of Lions Hubert can’t help but admire. This admiration isn’t without connection to his feelings for Edelgard. It is the same flame that burns in her now, the one he loves wholeheartedly, and the one Hubert will die protecting.</p><p>However, Hubert has little empathy for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. The church, ever the meddler, put their foot down and gave their <em>blessing</em> for this new face of Fodlan, destroying all unity it once had. They were all so happy to merely watch the War of the Eagle and Lion, content with reaping the benefits on both sides. History itself feeds Hubert’s hatred for Seiros and her followers.</p><p>For all these reasons, Hubert’s personal feelings towards the Holy Kingdom are – at best – mixed. There are a lot more pressing matters at all times, and no point in dwelling on any of it.</p><p>Until his Faerghus spies slowly stop reporting to him. A minor inconvenience, if it weren’t for the fact those who slither were clearly involved in recent affairs in this exact territory and that this turn of event could be their doing as well. As a precaution, Hubert about doubles his spies in Faerghus right before his Lady’s days at the Officer’s academy begin. Hubert follows her of course – and swiftly puts all this trouble in the back of his mind.</p>
<hr/><p>The academy proves to be one of the hardest – if not the weirdest experience of Hubert’s life. Forced to cohabit with people he normally wouldn’t be able to put with for more than five minutes, he reaches unexplored levels of patience. His love for Edelgard is what gives him the strength to keep going.</p><p>The Kingdom situation does not improve. Whatever happens to his spies, it keeps happening. Now Hubert is at the academy, crossing paths everyday with people from Faerghus and he realizes: he does not know about the Holy Kingdom as well as he should. He does not know the details about the Tragedy of Duscur, so often discussed in private circles. Those who slither have nothing to gain from betraying them – not now – but it doesn’t stop Hubert from entertaining the idea. And if there’s even the tiniest chance of learning more about them, their weaknesses – their true goal, then Hubert must take it.</p><p>The sole survivor of the Tragedy is the Prince himself. Hubert isn’t stupid enough to ask him about it directly – drawing attention to this could prove to be bothersome, or even incriminating, later. So Hubert spends some time observing, looking for the loophole. There is always one. And now, Hubert is looking for the perfect blabbermouth stupid enough to give away the information Hubert seeks.</p><p>Sylvain Jose Gautier is the first on his list. Not for long though, he proves to be reckless but alas not <em>stupid</em>. His closeness to the Prince is another factor Hubert cannot overlook. Ingrid and Dedue are out of the question for this exact reason: their loyalty to their Prince is strong and unwavering, something that Hubert respects – but also annoys him in his quest for the perfect snitch.</p><p>Then, there is Felix. Major crest of Fraldarius, his brother was knighted at only fifteen. Historically, Blaiddyd and Fraldarius grow up close – literally, figuratively. Hubert can confirm this pretty quickly, there is no need for long investigations. When Dimitri and Felix cross ways – and that happens, inevitably often – the tension is noticeable to anyone. The way they can communicate through eye contact only speaks volumes about their longstanding friendship.</p><p>Though talking about a friendship is a bit too generous. In fact, it is just as clear that Felix absolutely hates his Prince. The way he doesn’t maintain eye contact, the rudeness of his actions, the way he mentions the <em>boar</em> is clue enough. Hates his prince enough that maybe, he wouldn’t inform him at all if a snake suddenly took interest in their business. And that among all things, makes him the perfect interlocutor.</p><p>Hubert is certain of it.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert finds Felix where most people usually find him, at the training ground. What is unusual is the time. The sun is long gone and the moon high. Not that it is a problem for Hubert, or Felix apparently.</p><p>Hubert doesn’t like wasting any time, but observes Felix’s footwork and routine for a couple minutes before announcing his presence. When he does, Felix does a pretty bad job at pretending he didn’t notice. Or, that is his way to ask Hubert to leave him alone.</p><p>Hubert is not going to do that. “I was wondering…” He begins, letting the words hang between them. Felix is still pretending Hubert does not exist. “Have you gone soft on the Prince lately?” He adds, voice threatening – if not a bit teasing. Anything to get Felix’s attention.</p><p>Apparently it’s all it takes. Hubert likes that Felix is predictable. His body stills, and turns to face Hubert fully. “Tell me, who are you again?” He snaps back, eyes squinting.</p><p>Hubert does not know if this an attempt to annoy him in return, or if he genuinely has no idea. The year barely begun after all, and Hubert doesn’t like to make a show of himself. He takes a few steps forward, back straight and posture composed. “A humble servant of a noble cause.” He watches Felix’s face to spot any change in his expression, and detects the smallest hint of disgust. Bingo.</p><p>“You’re wasting my time.” He’s already disengaging from the conversation.</p><p>Hubert does not let that happen. “I have answered your question. I’d like you to answer mine.”</p><p>It is a bait, and an obvious one. Felix takes it readily. “I’ll never be soft to this <em>boar</em>.” He snarls. “I don’t see how this concerns you.” He adds, like an afterthought. But far too late, Hubert knows he has him.</p><p>He takes another step forward. “Color me surprised.” He says, sounding the opposite. “Do people in Faerghus allow children to speak of their Prince in such manner?”</p><p>Felix doesn’t take a step back, despite looking more uncomfortable as the seconds ticks by. “What do you want.”</p><p>Hubert conceals a smirk. The first intelligent thing this immature brat has uttered since the beginning. “Think of me as… a curious audience.” Then, as if to mock Felix, he bows a bit too deeply. “Farewell for now, Lord Fraldarius.” He doesn’t give him time to answer, and takes his leave.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert had planned to visit Felix some time later that week, but instead Felix comes to him. They run into each other near the stables, and instead of simply walking past him Felix stops to glare at him meaningfully. He is the one to crowd Hubert’s personal space, threatening.</p><p>Hubert finds the closeness revolting, but keeps his face neutral, even when Felix starts talking - angrily. “You’re Edelgard’s lapdog. Don’t ever approach me again.” Hubert praises himself in his incredible self restraint. That is the only thing stopping him from punching the arrogant Lord in the face. Hubert is utterly unimpressed by Felix, but Felix seems to think he did the job correctly and walks away just as angrily.</p><p>Hubert knows Felix is his best shot at getting clearer information on the Holy Kingdom. That doesn’t mean he will not hate every second he’ll have to spend in the company of a man who dared to indirectly insult Edelgard to Hubert’s face.</p>
<hr/><p>He approaches Felix again.</p><p>“Did you know,” he asks without preamble, “that people in the Empire have a lot of misconceptions about your homeland?”</p><p>This time, the sun bathes the training ground in an orange glow. Felix looks sweaty already. He does not deign Hubert with an answer.</p><p>“They say the Kings there would not hesitate to kill their firstborn with their bare hands if it means saving their people.” He pauses, but Felix does not react the slightest. “Could you maybe tell me more about that?”</p><p>“We have a saying too.” His sharp gaze finds Hubert easily. “People from the empire all have sticks up their asses. We aren’t wrong about that.”</p><p>This time, Hubert allows himself to grimace at Felix’s… everything. Maybe he’s going at it the wrong way. “So you do defend Faerghus traditions?”</p><p>He sees more than hears Felix’s exasperated sigh. “I didn’t say that.” He stops, looks at his feet for a few seconds. “But of course I’d never defend them. They’re fucked up ideals to have.” He pins Hubert with another glare. “But you already know that.”</p><p>Hubert’s lips quirk up. He crosses his arms, smugly. “Do I?” There’s a dangerous edge to the question. “Thank you for your time, Lord Fraldarius. I appreciate it greatly.”</p><p>“Do you?” Felix asks hastily, weighing his words. “Is Edelgard sending you?”</p><p>Hubert is vaguely surprised by the question. He supposes that is a fair assumption. “I am her vassal, am I not?” With a wasted polite bow, he fades in the growing shadows.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert likes to think he’s a good judge of character. He thinks his biweekly visits to Felix will remain a constant, skillfully crafted. He is annoyed when Felix easily subverts his expectations and makes himself harder to approach alone. He’s careful to train with someone, even when the night comes. Hubert doesn’t know if he notices the ever present shadow in his back, but it sometimes feels like he does. It annoys Hubert to no end.</p><p>Inevitably, Hubert witnesses a dual between Felix and his Liege – or at least, his supposed Liege. Felix treats his Prince like dirt, speaks to him like it, insults him to get his attention. It get Hubert’s blood boiling in no time. A single question hangs in his mind, <em>how dare</em>. How dare Felix, whose life is supposed to be used in his Prince’s service, treat his Prince that badly. Hubert’s mind flashes to the tales of Kyphon and his devotion to Loog. How dare Felix throw away the legacy of the flame that burned within their ancestors?</p><p>Hubert doesn’t like blind obedience. The followers of the church – that’s blind obedience. They believe so fervently they forgot to question what exactly they believe in. Hubert’s devotion is different, because he knows Edelgard. He knows her heart, he knows her griefs, hope and most of all her strength. Hubert believes in her because he’s seen it. And Felix, he has his Prince, open like a book, begging to be seen and Felix – Felix refuses to look at him.</p><p>Felix has nothing, Hubert realizes. Felix does not believe in fake gods, does not believe in his own peers. If anyone is the animal, Felix is. He fights like a mindless beast, trains, eats and sleep but holds no true purpose.</p><p>Not for the first time, Hubert is disgusted by the sight of this man.</p>
<hr/><p>It is common courtesy to knock before entering a room. Hubert no longer feels the need to be courteous when he barges in Felix’s bedroom.</p><p>The ungraceful Lord, clearly napping moments before, jumps to his feet. “What the – ”</p><p>Hubert brings a finger to his lips, amused. “Now, there’s no need for such noise, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>Felix is not so easily convinced. “What the fuck do you want?” He voice is still significantly lower, but annoyed all the same.</p><p>Hubert does have the courtesy to close the door behind him. “I think I’ve already told you. Or have you forgotten? I wish to speak with you.”</p><p>Felix’s fist are clenched, but he does not throw hands. “What will it take to make you understand I’m not interested?”</p><p>Hubert lazily smirks. “You could always start by listening to what I have to say.”</p><p>There’s a long pause. Felix does not budge, still looking ready to punch Hubert in the face at any moment. Then he sighs, deflating. “Fine.” He concedes.</p><p>“I believe we were discussing Faerghan traditions the other day. You did not offer any insight, perhaps you don’t know them that well?”</p><p>Felix crosses his arms. “I know them too well, if that’s what you want to hear.”</p><p>Hubert nods. “It is. I also understand you have very little fondness for your homeland, nor your Prince, isn’t it right?”</p><p>In another pitiful display of anger, Felix moves to cross the remaining distance between them. It is stopped by a floating smaller version of a dark spike, dangerously hovering near his throat. Slowly, he steps back, as the dark spike come to caress his skin. Hubert follows suite, and Felix falls back on the bed, something akin to fear mixed with consideration. Hubert stands a bit taller now, looming over the frightened lion cub. “I need you to understand, Fraldarius. We have a lot to gain from each other, and it’d make my task infinitely easier if you understood that as well.” He stiffles a laugh. “Your pathetic Prince is a lost cause, and I can offer you new ways to torment him. Do think about it, Blaiddyd’s lapdog.”</p><p>The spike vanishes into thin air, and Hubert follows suite, satisfied for now.</p>
<hr/><p>As expected, Felix doesn’t seem to mention his meetings with Hubert to anyone. In fact, he does not seem to share anything at all to his supposed friends. He is alone, and more irritable than ever. Hubert is certain all of that will work in his favor. The animal he is wants to lash out, and Hubert showed him a glimpse of where he could direct that.</p><p>It doesn’t surprise Hubert when he finds Felix, finally alone again, at the training grounds. He looks like he just got there, but stops whatever he’s doing the second Hubert shows his face. He puts away his sword with care. Hubert smiles, finding it almost too easy.</p><p>But Felix doesn’t look as compliant as he should, and makes no move to follow Hubert. He walks straight to the way out, not sparing Hubert a glance.</p><p>“Tell Edelgard she will never get whatever she wants from me.” He starts. “Tell her her dog needs a better leash. It’s barking too loud.”</p><p>That wasn’t part of Hubert’s calculations. No matter, Hubert probably underestimated just how <em>stubborn</em> humans can be. He will correct this.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert doesn’t get the chance to further his little investigations for another week. He is, after all, a busy man.</p><p>It doesn’t help he’s only heard now of how close his Lady came to death. He curses himself for not being there, for his absence when she most needed him. Instead, a mercenary had to do Hubert’s job.</p><p>Hubert is forever indebted to him for saving his Lady’s life, but he can’t help distrusting the man the second they meet. His blank eyes are unreadable, his aura contains something utterly repulsive that Hubert finds a bit too familiar for his liking.</p><p>When it is announced he will be a professor, Hubert’s worries only increase. The skilled mercenary takes a week to meet everyone, wander through the monastery, learn about the church itself. Lady Edelgard confides in Hubert she’d like him to join them, for their greater plans. Hubert voices his doubts.</p><p>Fortunately, it doesn’t seem the mercenary takes a liking to the Prince. Hubert does not witness them talking a lot during that time. That is a thorn off his foot: it would be a disaster to later face such a strong opponent.</p><p>By the end of the week, the newly acclaimed professor chooses to teach the black eagles. Hubert expected as much, but is greatly relieved to hear so. He doesn’t trust him any more than he did before, but now he can keep a close eye on him. He saved his Lady’s life, he has to see that he doesn’t regret it.</p>
<hr/><p>He slips into Felix’s room the next week. The Lord is fast asleep, and Hubert’s stealth skill unrivaled. He opens his vial with caution – it is a failed version of a more powerful truth spell, but Hubert doesn’t take any chances and covers his nose.</p><p>Still asleep, Felix inhales the dubious mixture. The operation lasts three minutes, until Hubert is certain the effects will start kicking in soon. With a relatively simple sigil, he casts an immobilization spell. This kind of weak spell doesn’t last longer than five minutes, but that’s more than enough for the intimidation purpose his intervention has.</p><p>Not so gently, Hubert flicks the sleepy man’s cheek. Felix rouses shortly after. Or at least, his eyes open, clue enough he is conscious and listening. His body does not move. Hubert takes a second to appreciate the sight of Felix Fraldarius <em>finally</em> calm.</p><p>Then, he speaks in monotone. “Greetings to you as well. Comfortable?” He comically waits for the answer that cannot come. “Do not worry too much, all my spell’s effects are temporary. Now, it seems like the perfect time for a perfectly amicable talk, don’t you think?” He pauses once again. Felix’s eyes are on him, listening to his every word. “Let me tell you about the Tragedy of Duscur. Does it ring any bells?” No responses. “Oh, it does not? A shame. See, my Lady has taken great interest in what happened, that day. No one really knows the truth behind it, be it in the Empire or the Holy Kingdom apparently. I would greatly appreciate if you could recall any details about it.”</p><p>Felix’s brows start to frown, the muscle on his face slowly working again.</p><p>Hubert keeps going. “After that of course, you can tell me all about that Blaiddyd kid you hate so much. At the risk of repeating myself, we have a lot to gain from each other.”</p><p>His mouth moves now, but no sound comes out.</p><p>“I’m sure we can all agree the people from Duscur weren’t the only perpetrator.” His mouth quirks up. He whispers, loud enough for Felix to hear. “At least, Sylvain thought so too.”</p><p>Felix is back in control of his facial muscles, managing to stutter not without difficulty. “You – you’re…” His features scrunch up.</p><p>Hubert brings a gloved hand to Felix’s throat. He does not put any pressure on it, but the threat is tangible. “Are you scared, Fraldarius?”</p><p>This time, Felix manages fully formed words. “I’m scared I – I’m, I’ll never be scared of – a dog like you.” His inability to move any other part of his body accentuates the lack of threat in his voice.</p><p>Hubert has half a mind to laugh. “I know.” He says, not pointing out which statement he agrees on. “You’d do well to remember this.” His fingers tap Felix’s exposed throat, before pulling away completely. The spell will not last much longer, Hubert takes it as his cue to leave. Hopefully that will take the stubbornness out of this boy.</p>
<hr/><p>Another repercussion: Sylvain is seen less at the training grounds. Hubert exults.</p>
<hr/><p>It is almost a coincidence, when Hubert overhears the conversation. He’s always on the lookout for those, but simply didn’t expect one on the Monastery’ balconies, in the open. He’s quick to hide in the shadows and discern the two voices quietly whispering.</p><p>That is how he finds himself listening to Felix Hugo Fraldarius, weeping in a woman’s arms. It’s a very soft sound, one that Hubert loves to death. The other person – Mercedes – quietly whispers words of encouragement, offering her literal shoulder to cry on.</p><p>It’s a long spectacle. So long, that Hubert considers leaving. The sound of Felix’s quiet whimpering does not vary one bit and gets quickly boring. Hubert knows he has better things to do, and that he’s indulging too much. Yet, he’s rewarded when finally he hears him say – voice forever annoyed. “It’s all because of the boar. I hate him. I hate that – I hate that I can’t get rid of it. Doesn’t matter what I do, I still…” Hubert waits for him to continue, but nothing ever comes. Only more tears, and soft words.</p><p>Despite himself, Hubert finds that he feels something new for the target: pity. He does not have much to spare, but surely a lost animal with no beliefs to hold onto deserves some.</p><p>None of that matters. Hubert’s mind drifts to his arsenal of untested spell he needs to try out.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert thinks this is truly a wonderful thing: Felix still hasn’t breathed a word of Hubert’s doings to anyone. He is isolated, and resentment darkens his heart with each passing day. It’d only take another flick to make him explode.</p>
<hr/><p>It does not.</p><p>Between the cramped walls of a hunter’s cabin in the outskirts of Garreg Mach, Felix is limp on the floor, seemingly asleep. Hubert knows better. It took a pale copy of a forbidden dark magic spell to send Felix’s mind into another dimension, allegedly demonic one. Hard to cast and pretty much useless on the battlefield, but perfectly adapted to this exact type of torture.</p><p>Yet, Felix does not yield. His torture lasts thirty long minutes, waking him up in sweat and breathing with effort. Then Hubert asks his questions.</p><p>Felix does not give him any answers.</p><p>And the cycle continues.</p>
<hr/><p>His eyes and mind turned to Felix, Hubert forgets to check on the mysterious professor. Too late, he once again curses himself.</p><p>Defying all his expectations, the usually proactive professor is seen wasting away his afternoons drinking tea with none other than the Golden Deer leader. An unlikely alliance, that Hubert should been able to detect way sooner.</p><p>His Lady does not share his concerns. She sounds certain the professor will never betray her personally. Yet, there’s a hint of sadness on her face whenever the professor declines her company and favors Claude’s.</p><p>Hubert will not forget.</p>
<hr/><p>Months go by, and Hubert is getting progressively frustrated. It takes less than what he’s done to Felix to break a man’s mind, to make him confess all his secrets and beg for Hubert to stop. Every time he thinks he comes close, Felix shuts himself off once more. Hubert is running out of creative ideas. More importantly – he has no clue what keeps Felix going.</p><p>He still trains regularly, avoids the company of his friends and especially the one of his Prince. Yet, every single time Hubert interrogates him the mention of said Prince’s name is enough to seal his lips. His own father comes to visit – business about another crestless heir failed by the church’s system – and Felix seems to take pleasure in outright ignoring his presence. But he does not speak ill of him either: he does not speak at all if not to insult Hubert.</p><p>And Hubert wonders: what has this man left to protect? So openly hating everything and anyone, he has no reason to stay silent about the little information he must detain.</p><p>It is mystery, and an increasingly annoying one.</p>
<hr/><p>His Faerghus spies report back to him: the Kingdom is still miserable, and no one is doing anything about it.</p><p>Hubert rejoices.</p>
<hr/><p>One day, Felix tells him:</p><p>“You think Edelgard can do no wrong, and that her will is superior to everything. How is she different from a Goddess to you? You and I will never be the same, because I know this: One day, when you’ve stopped expecting it, she will fail. She won’t only fail in her task, she will also fail to meet your expectations. And when this day comes, you’ll understand true grief.”</p><p>Hubert knows this: Edelgard, as long as he stands by her side, will never fail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prisoner of war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading chapter 1!! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!</p><p>warning for some sexual violence/non-con elements! Nothing really extreme, still there. I updated the tags</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hasty end of the school year approaches, and Hubert understands he will not get any of the wanted information before that. He no longer knows what upsets him more: his failure, or the fact Felix remains a walking mystery.</p><p>He will never know. He cuts Edelgard’s bloody bath, and focuses on the only fight that truly matters.</p><p>The professor fights alongside them.</p>
<hr/><p>The war is gruesome, but Hubert expected no less. There are hard battles, and harder victories. They spill blood, but never forget their true purpose. It will not be in vain.</p>
<hr/><p>The Emperor’s troops occupy the monastery temporarily, during the millennium festival. Edelgard is almost smiling for the first time in five years. Their long gone professor will return soon, she’s certain of it.</p><p>Everyone else have gathered here. They all wish for the same thing: their professor to return from the dead and fulfill his promise from five years prior. Secretly, Hubert wishes too. A strong ally like Byleth is nothing to scoff at, especially now. The war is dragging on longer than expected or needed.</p><p>He never comes.</p><p>The walk back to Enbarr is one of the most depressing Hubert had to witness in five years.</p><p>They make a stopover in Merceus. The journey is long, morale low, thus they spend a total of two days to rest there. It is during that window of time that Hubert receives the fated report: A single soldier, presumably from Faerghus, was captured in a near town. He had engaged combat with a wild beast, and the troops caught him after tiring him out afterwards. They describe him to have long, tied up hair and a blue stuffed coat. A Zoltan sword on his belt. Despite the tiredness and disappointment still heavy on his shoulders, Hubert almost smiles. In between reports of fruitless breaks into enemy lines this kind of news feels strangely welcome.</p><p>Edelgard agrees to walk ahead and let Hubert deal with his unfinished business. She does not inquire about it further, letting Hubert’s already made lie go useless. He bids her and the company goodbye in the morning. His own path is already mapped out, he rides alone to the town where the soldier was spotted and arrives by nightfall.</p><p>The imperial troops look relieved to see him. The fight took place in a wooden area, deep into the Aegir estate. Scouts reported a campfire and abandoned equipment was found not very far from the battle, and brought back with the prisoner. They have no idea how a single man managed to survive in Empire territory for so long without being arrested. Hubert demands to be led to him.</p><p>Two soldiers keep watch outside of the room, and two more inside keep an eye on the man. Tied up to his wrists and ankles on a chair, the prisoner glares back at Hubert the second he steps into the improvised cell. Despite himself, Hubert’s lips quirk up. How nostalgic.</p><p>Felix hasn’t changed that much, he observes. Maybe his hair is relatively shorter, and his clothes considerably warmer, but his face is ever the same – grumpy, defying. Hubert dismisses the two guards. The door clicks shut behind him, and then there’s only him and Felix Hugo Fraldarius.</p><p>Who would have thought? Their academy days feel like forever ago, yet Hubert can still see clear as day a similar situation taking place under different circumstances. Now of course much has changed. Starting by Felix, fidgeting in his chair, like a beast no longer tamed. Hubert watches him with amusement uselessly struggling with the ties binding him. “A great warrior, they called you. Look at yourself now, dumber than a horse.”</p><p>“I’ll cut you in half.” Felix snarls. Hubert remembers him threatening him more times than he can count, but never had the intent been so genuine. Hubert feels the tiniest bit of surprised.</p><p>He does not show any of that. “Bold words indeed for a cornered animal. Now tell me, who sent you?”</p><p>Felix does not stop struggling, until the chair falls forward, right before Hubert’s feet. He attempts to crawl closer, fruitlessly. “It doesn’t fucking matter.” His nose is most likely broken, blood dripping on the floor. It does nothing to discourage Felix from struggling. “You’re dead.”</p><p>Hubert looks at the pathetic man on the ground with disdain. He is certain now, nothing has changed – Felix will not easily talk. “Very well.” He starts. “We still have plenty of time.” Before Felix can get any closer to his boots, he turns around to exit the room. The guards enter soon after, straightening up the chair. Hubert finds the sergeant and informs them they will be moving the prisoner to Merceus, and a cell will be prepared there for him.</p><p>That night, Hubert reflects on his new guest’s purpose for a long time.</p>
<hr/><p>Felix’s detention in Merceus is of upmost secrecy. He arrives at night the next day, long after Hubert. He does not get any of the recently approved accommodation Edelgard’s reign has for prisoners. If anyone asked, the convoy was coming back from defending a village from a wild beast.</p><p>It gave Hubert time to go through Felix’s belongings. A steel sword, a bag full of leftover food and water, a badly carved wooden sword no bigger than Hubert’s hand, and finally what Hubert had been looking for: ink and paper. That means Felix had possibly been sending letters and been in contact with other people. Hubert always considers the worse – there might be other lone soldiers crawling in Empire territory in this very hour. If they manage to reach Enbarr, they could do great damage. Not that Hubert doesn’t believe in Her Majesty’s close guard or his own spies back there, but a risk is a risk and he will not underestimate a threat.</p><p>Then again, Hubert contemplates the other alternative: Felix is here on his own. He’s always had a reputation of going head first into battle, Hubert remembers well. A planned attack like the one Hubert suspects is only possible if Felix actually stopped and listened the person in command. As of now, the remaining opposing forces to the Empire have no proper leader. Hubert doubts the old head of house Fraldarius would engage in such a desperate move, with so little chance of success. In fact, this kind of lose-win everything sounds a lot more like another Lord posing a more evident threat: the newly acclaimed Leader of the Alliance. Hubert hadn’t known Claude that well during the academy, but five years of long battles against his forces bridged that gap.</p><p>If this sounds a Riegan strategy, the odds of it being a strategy at all are even smaller. Felix had never been close to Claude, and if he couldn’t pledge allegiance to his own Prince while he was alive Hubert heavily doubts he would to a stranger. But five years is a long time, war changes people, Hubert cannot allow himself to rule out every possibility.</p><p>Finally, old friends of the mad Prince might still seek misguided revenge, and one way or another convinced Felix to tag along. Unlikely and much less threatening than an Alliance scheme, but still something to be dealt with.</p><p>Hubert sends word back to Enbarr about the possible threat of lone strong soldiers roaming their lands, and the order to track them down. Nowhere does he mention Felix and plans to keep it that way.</p><p>He meets with his prisoner in the morning. Forgotten the rope, steel constrains him. Merceus’s dungeons are old and not as well looked after than the Vestra’s in Enbarr. Still functional, Hubert notes and appreciates. He enters, and once again Felix is lunging for him. His feet are now free but the handcuffs behind his back keep him from getting too close, bound to the wall through a short chain. Leashed like a dog. Hubert smiles. “I see things haven’t changed. Do you remember, how much fun we had?”</p><p>Felix fights to win cross more distance, to no avail. “We’re not five years ago, dog. This time I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Instead of snapping back another witty retort, Hubert ponders. Felix glares at him. Hubert returns a quizzical look. “Why haven’t you before?”</p><p>The opportunities weren’t exactly lacking, but the intent to truly hurt Hubert never came up. At the time, Hubert thought Felix wasn’t ready to kill a comrade, however unpleasant, or was simply scared of what Edelgard would have capable to do to him in return, rightfully so. Now, he wonders.</p><p>Felix smiles, sarcastically. “Unlike you and your Lady, I have some respect for human life. But since the scum you are spilled blood first, I’ll have no hesitation now.” His face, hardened by the years, is unflinching. “I have no sympathy for people who hate life like you do.”</p><p>Hubert is momentarily stunned, before remembering himself. “This fight is bigger than your mind can conceive, apparently. The Emperor’s reign must be absolute, and end all –”</p><p>“What can possibly be more important than humans lives?” Felix interrupts, nearly shouting. “You make me sick. All of you.”</p><p>Hubert figures there is no use explaining the roots of his cause to someone willingly ignoring them. After all, this is Felix, and he will never believe in anything but himself. That brings Hubert to his next question. “Where are your allies?”</p><p>Felix rolls his eyes, finally stepping back so there’s no pressure on the chain anymore. “You failed to make me your snitch all those years ago. What makes you think that will change now.”</p><p>Hubert seizes the opportunity to step closer, into Felix’s range. Felix lunges, but his hands cannot reach for Hubert as he wraps a single hand around Felix’s neck to prevent any possible bite. “You said it yourself.” He says, as if none of that is happening. “We’re not five years ago, and circumstances have changed. You will talk. Because no one will rescue you, look for you, think of you.” He pauses, squeezes on Felix’s throat. Then, all too pleased: “And I am your God now.” He lets go, eyeing his gloved hand to search invisible filth there. Felix does not speak again. Hubert thinks he got at least that right: it was a one man mission. Else, Felix would be gloating and mocking Hubert. Now he simply looks down at his feet and breathes loudly.</p><p>That is enough for Hubert. He makes sure the guard only feeds Felix at night.</p>
<hr/><p>Admittedly, Hubert knows there is not a lot to gain from interrogating Felix. If he hasn’t been cooperating with the Alliance, he most likely knows little about their weaknesses. Faerghus is in shambles, it is only a matter of time before the rest of it falls. Hubert is only chasing the ghost of the hope there’s more to learn about the Tragedy. Even that isn’t nearly reason enough – he has learned much more than he could hope for during five years about those who slithers than he ever would with Felix.</p><p>It is more of a personal challenge. Hubert doesn’t think he’s an incredibly proud man – easily offended like many ex nobles of the Empire – but it does not mean he has no pride at all. He failed five years ago, and that left him with an unsatisfied bitter taste. Winning over Felix would be an even greater satisfaction than letting him rot forever in dark places.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert cannot dwell in Merceus forever. The Emperor needs him back in Enbarr and he is at his most useful there. Once more he plans on riding at night, this time accompanied by the convoy transporting his prisoner. It gives him time to personally check on the generals and supplies. Even here, the troop’s morale is lower than at the beginning of the war. It impacts greatly on the outcome of battles but Hubert knows very well the enemy is in the exact same position.</p><p>A soldier finds him in the afternoon to inform him his prisoner has looked passed-out for quite some time and that they’re worried for his health. Hubert thanks them and resumes his check up. He only goes to see for himself later, when all is ready for their departure. Felix’s unconscious body lies there. Hubert approaches, until there is little to no space between them. Felix does not move.</p><p>Hubert is no fool – he’s seen unconscious people. He’s seen people faking it. Felix is clearly doing the latter. Yet, there’s a weakness Hubert detects in his body that cannot be completely faked. He shoves the body with his boot, prompting Felix to drop his act. “Does it take so little to break you? Get up.”</p><p>In a predictable move, Felix flares up and attempts to tackle Hubert – failing but only by little. He takes some time to get back up, time that Hubert uses to get out of his range. Hubert can see his face now: he looks tired, and pale. He shouts all the same. “Coward.”</p><p>Hubert remains severely unimpressed. “You look like you could use a healer. Fortunately, I could send you one of our most talented at any minute now.” Felix looks rightfully skeptical. “That would be of course, if you agreed to share the reason behind your venture here.”</p><p>To Hubert’s surprise, Felix does not argue but merely sits back on the ground, legs crossed. He makes a noise, that Hubert horribly identifies as a <em>giggle</em>. “You’re so…” He stops, thinking. “fucking stupid.”</p><p>Somehow, that is what it takes to test Hubert’s patience. “If your mission was to go for the Emperor directly, you wouldn’t have been –”</p><p>“Oh com’on, even you aren’t <em>that</em> stupid.” Felix interjects. “I’ll get your Emperor’s head, but there are things I need to do first.”</p><p>That is the most Felix has ever confessed, Hubert treads carefully. “Were you sent as a spy?” He asks, already knowing the answer. There no way he is. But this might prompt him to keep talking, Hubert’s true motive.</p><p>It works wonderfully. “You know what pisses me off about people like you? They’re so incredibly self centered they can’t <em>fathom</em> some things simply don’t fit into their personal pretty narrative. ‘Enemy of Edelgard’, ‘Ally of Edelgard’, that’s the only thing your simplistic brain can understand.”</p><p>Hubert doesn’t know if it was meant to hurt, but it accomplish nothing more than annoying him. He scoffs. “Yet, you’re so eager to accuse the Emperor of wanting nothing more than bloodshed, when there are more important conflicts than you could imagine at play. You could try to understand that what we are doing is bigger than a war, but you prefer to hold us accountable for every tragedy that has ever occurred. We bring justice where it is long due.”</p><p>Felix stares at him the whole time. His expression is unchanging, brows furrowed. It infuriates Hubert. More so when it becomes clear Felix disagrees, but will not argue with Hubert on that. He sighs, himself growing tired. He needs all the strength he can get for the long night of riding, and decides to call it a day. Felix watches him leave, still silent.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert does not get to speak with his guest before quite some time. His duty is his top priority and he has been away from Enbarr for a longer period of time than he’s used to. He’s informed Felix has been transferred with success to his new cell, deep into the Vestra dungeons. Now he makes sure this information doesn’t get out, and that the Emperor is absolutely not told about it. It is after all, Hubert’s personal affair.</p><p>The physical distance between them doesn’t stop Hubert from thinking about Felix, and his last words to him. Hubert’s preferred theory is now this: Felix truly had no intent to sabotage the Empire nor its generals, at least not directly. ‘Things to do’ could have many different meanings. ‘First’, means said things are required before moving on to the next step. The next step inevitably being targeting the Emperor. If this wasn’t a coordinated attack from Claude, nor a desperate attempt to cut through enemy lines, it could mean Felix had simply come to find something he couldn’t outside of the Empire. From battles plans to powerful weapons, there is a large range of options.</p><p>Hubert’s mind doesn’t get the chance to wander further.</p>
<hr/><p>He pays Felix a visit a week later. He looks noticeably healthier, Hubert knows he is well fed as that had been his order.</p><p>He looks surprised to see Hubert. Apparently, he won’t do him to honor of trying to bite his head off this time and stays on the ground. “The snake decided to show up.” He greets Hubert.</p><p>Hubert would never dare to admit to himself he had missed this back and forth. He’s simply happy he isn’t exactly working, and enjoying a well earned break. That is how he convinces himself not to fight his, though a bit scary, smile. “Snake, dog, boar. One would eventually have to believe you like pet names.” He sees Felix’s guard building itself back up. Hubert decides he isn’t disappointed. “Oh? Still a sore subject? Though I recall your little Prince hasn’t been part of the realm of living men for quite some time now. I had thought that would rejoice you.”</p><p>Hubert is met with defiant silence. That day, he taunts Felix with other provocative questions, and thinks he’ll at least wring out an insult or two. He’s continuously met with the same closed off expression.</p><p>He doesn’t suspect this will go on for another month. Like many years ago, Felix goes silent at the mention of his Prince. Like many years ago, Hubert fails.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert hadn’t forgotten. The blow isn’t any less harsh – Byleth is back, simply not by their side. His Lady comes the closest to tears Hubert has seen her in a long time, and his heart breaks with hers. He can’t quite concentrate that day, shame and helplessness coming back to haunt him. He feels like that little boy again, running away from the Empire and towards his Lady, yet unable to save her. It is his one true purpose, ensure she never has to suffer ever again, and even that he has failed.</p><p>He swears to kill the professor. He swears he will find him, and make sure he understands the extent of Hubert’s wrath. But the worse is: the Emperor demands that she is the one to do it. She looks at him, really looks at him, and Hubert finds that he cannot refuse her that. Should they ever meet the professor in battle, Edelgard will face him herself.</p><p>Hubert does not run now, but it is a near thing. The night comes and his hurried steps take the direction of the only place he can allow himself to redirect all his anger and resentment.</p><p>Felix is startled, roused from his light sleep. The tension is different, they can both feel it. Hubert has a vial in his hand, and Felix hardly fights – he rarely ever does anymore – when Hubert brings it to his mouth. “Drink.” He demands, but Felix intentionally gags on it. Hubert’s grip hardens. “Swallow. All of it.” This goes on for a minute. Once the vial is empty, Hubert tosses it. Felix’s body goes limp. “Tell me everything you know about Claude von Riegan.”</p><p>Felix moans, but no words come out. Hubert gives him another minute. Eventually, he manages to voice. “I don’t know a goddamn thing… never have.”</p><p>Hubert knows he isn’t lying. Somehow, that makes him angrier. His hand reaches to wrap around Felix’s clothed dick, and squeezes as a warning. “What were you doing in the Empire. Who were you writing to. And why,” He brings his other hand to Felix’s face, forcing him to look in his direction. “won’t you answer anything?”</p><p>Felix’s eyes are unfocused, not really seeing Hubert. He whimpers, shaking his head hazily. “Fuck… off.” He tries to move out of Hubert’s grasp, but it is too weak to achieve anything. “I was writing to my friends. But you wouldn’t know, would you?” He coughs. “You don’t understand that. You don’t understand anything.”</p><p>Felix hardly makes sense, but Hubert takes everything he can get. “What did you say in those letters? What did you find?” His grip isn’t any lighter, Felix shuts his eyes completely. “What did you write, Fraldarius? What did you find?”</p><p>Felix whimpers again. He opens and closes his mouth multiple times, fighting against himself. Hubert knew that would happen. The pathetic spectacle goes on for minutes, until tears fall down Felix’s cheek. For a second, Hubert is absolutely entranced by them and merely watches. The raw pain written across the other man’s face is a rare, fascinating thing. Hubert has to let go of every place he had been holding Felix, hurrying to get a sample of the tears while he can.</p><p>Catching Hubert off guard, Felix croaks. “I… I didn’t. I couldn’t find him.” If possible, more tears fall.</p><p>The words hang between them, and neither know what to do with them. Hubert’s earlier frustrations have begun to fade.</p><p>Once he feels able to, Hubert gets to his feet albeit feeling a bit wobbly. He remembers putting away the sample for future mixtures, and going directly to his private chambers, before falling back on his bed completely drained.</p><p>He thinks Felix has cried for both of them.</p>
<hr/><p>Looking back, it had been that day that turned the tide of the war. Byleth single-handedly decided of the future of Fodlan, coming closer to the Goddess than Seiros ever had.</p><p>Hubert loses sleep thinking about all the things they could have done to ensure the professor would follow them till the very end. He refuses to admit there was nothing else he could have done.</p><p>Then, as is fate truly is mocking him, the mad Prince is rumored to be alive.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert finds himself visiting Felix without asking any questions. Out of pure tiredness, at first. Even under influence Felix does not get chatty enough to learn anything new, be it about Faerghus, his infiltration or who he failed to find. So Hubert lets himself fall next to Felix’s often still figure, merely enjoying a minute of rest in his day. It almost becomes a routine, so much that Felix sounds like he falls asleep peacefully despite Hubert’s close presence.</p><p>Hubert knows a lot about prisoners, and what is happening to Felix – the worse isn’t the torturing itself, it’s the isolation and lack of human contact. It drives any man crazy, if you give it the time. Hallucinations, conversations with ghosts and distortion of time, Felix must experience at least one of them. Yet he does not yield. Hubert watches, some nights for hours, wondering what kind of belief makes this man strong enough to not only survive this but also escape Hubert’s figurative grasp.</p><p>Other nights – in his bed – he touches himself to these thoughts. He fantasizes about finally breaking the beast, making him spill his every secrets, have him beg for his life. Better – worse than that, he wants to see Felix outsmarting him again, proving his strange yet strong devotion to something – anything else is greater than what Hubert even suspects and that – brings him to completion more than once. He needs to ease off some stress, and that’s all there is to it.</p>
<hr/><p>The thought sneaks up on him during a meeting with the Emperor, uninvited and wholly irrelevant to the subject at hand. Hubert promptly forgets about it because of its preposterous nature. That day his eyes find the sample of Felix’s tears, lying forgotten on a shelf, more times than usual. He wills the thought to go away.</p><p>It haunts him at night. He does not give into the temptation of exploring it.</p><p>When it starts affecting his ability to work properly, and he decides he needs to do something about it. The making of the potion isn’t of great difficulty, but demands great care and a lot of time that Hubert would have liked to employ doing more important things.</p><p>He makes a point not to visit Felix for another week.</p><p>He does not know what outcome he would qualify a success, as he dearly wishes his hunch is been wrong. Being proved right however would solve a great part of the mystery that is Felix Hugo Fraldarius.</p><p>All this time, the common thread had been one man: the despised Prince. Hubert’s unbidden, horrifying thought, had been: Felix never believed him to have died, an never truly stopped looking for him.</p><p>The potion has long been prohibited among the common folk. It has never stopped sex workers from illegally acquiring the recipe and oft make use of it. Its reputation in less – enjoyable circumstances is significantly smaller. The person being interrogated usually detects the trick quickly, therefore ruining all the torturer’s chances to take great advantage of the situation. Although, even found out and in the right hands, there are still ways to mess with the prisoner’s head and emotions.</p><p>Hubert is confident in his ability to pull it off. He’s had previous experiences with it, and Felix is at his most vulnerable.</p><p>He swallows the tasteless liquid. He knows he will not feel one bit different and that he has to wait around ten minutes for the potion to truly kick in. That period of time passed, he goes straight to the dungeons.</p><p>He has not seen Felix in a week, and has to collect himself before letting himself into the cell. He will not allow his own <em>emotions</em> to mess with today’s intervention. He focuses, collecting his memories, slipping into the act. Then he opens the door.</p><p>Felix is awake and sat against the wall. His gaze drifts to where Hubert is standing, and stops.</p><p>Here’s the potion effect: in the eyes of the person whose tears have been used, the drinker will appear to be the person they wish to see the most, dead or alive. The shock written all across Felix’s face is indication enough this is working.</p><p>Hubert looks at him with a soft expression he had learned to practice in front of the mirror. He sees the moment Felix breathes again, rapidly, and brings his arms around himself as if to shield himself from the vision. “No, no… No, no, that isn’t… No.” He mumbles to himself, and Hubert wonders if this is what he usually looks like whenever Hubert is away.</p><p>Careful not to startle him, he walks over, steps light. Felix does not look up to him. With all the fondness he can muster, he whispers. “Felix…” The potion recreates everything: the clothes, the voice, the body as the victim remembers, imagines, or wishes to see it.</p><p>Felix sobs, and looks up to stare at Hubert with so much reverence that Hubert almost feels unsettled. “You’re not real.” He says, though his eyes tell another story. “You’re…”</p><p>Taking his chances, Hubert lowers himself to be on the same eye level and tentatively brings his hands close to Felix, making a show of not looking sure if he’s allowed to. “Felix, I’m…”</p><p>Felix laughs nervously, eyes wet with tears. “Goddess, this is it? Is that what you always went on about? I should have… I didn’t…” He shakes his head. “Is that how you’ll torture me now?” Hubert’s heart stops for a second. But then Felix looks up, fondness ever present in his eyes, and he knows he hasn’t detected the trick yet. “Dead or alive, you’ll always bait me with the fact this part of you never truly left.”</p><p>Internally, Hubert’s mind works extremely fast. Externally, he tries his best to keep up the mask. “I’m so sorry, I wish there had been a way –”</p><p>“Di –” His hand reaches for Hubert’s, and freezes at the contact. Nothing happens for a minute. Hubert is almost certain Felix <em>knows</em>, but eventually he speaks again. “I’m losing my goddamn mind.” He says, half exasperated and half amused. Hubert believes him. His gaze finds Hubert’s again, there’s a glint there Hubert hadn’t seen in a long time.</p><p>Felix brings Hubert’s hand he had been holding to his cheek, and leaves it there. He sighs, sounding a bit too content for someone hallucinating a ghost. Hubert tries to keep control of the situation and brings his other hand to Felix’s neck, caressing it as sweetly as he can manage. Soon, Felix follows suit and brings his own hand to Hubert’s face, cupping it gently and inexorably bringing their face closer. And <em>oh</em> that explains a lot more than Hubert had dared to image. He whispers. “How I’ve missed you, Felix.” And Felix closes the gap between their mouths.</p><p>Hubert lets it happen, and does not question why. For five blessed minutes, they find bliss in each others touch, kissing desperately and hands exploring their bodies.</p><p>Felix’s hand goes lower, until he’s palming Hubert through his pants. Then, the humiliation begins – without any of the previous gentleness, he grabs Hubert’s member, hard, and shoves him backwards. “That’s for using his image.” He says, directly to Hubert’s ear. His other available hand wraps around Hubert’s throat, choking him. “That’s for what you did, five year ago.” Unfortunately for him, that leaves Hubert’s arms completely free, and he easily turns them over, gaining back some control.</p><p>Felix fights, but he is weak, and it is a lost battle from the start. That does not stop Hubert from shouting, still looking like Felix’s dearest person in this world, “I’ve always found you so, so deeply repulsive.” Felix is still struggling, but Hubert can see how he shakes at the words. “So annoyed all the time, no wonder everyone fucking hates you.” Felix cries out in pain, whether is it emotional or physical. “I hate you Felix, I’ve always hated you.”</p><p>“Stop.” Felix demands, but he is no longer in position to talk. Hubert revels in destroying what’s left of hope in this man. He struggles a few more minutes, but eventually stops. He does not cry this time, and he looks broken all the same.</p><p>Hubert stands up, eventually. Felix stays on the ground. They don’t exchange any more words.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert’s hunch had been correct, and in retrospect it came incredibly too late.</p><p>Hubert miscalculated, and the truth forever haunting him is: Felix has never stopped looking for his Prince.</p>
<hr/><p>They lose battle after battle. Hubert never stops believing in his Lady, but that is apparently not enough.</p><p>Faerghus is reconquered. One after the other, the slithers fall. The brute force of the now mad King combined with Riegan’s schemes is devastating.</p>
<hr/><p>Hubert decides Felix will come along when plans to prepare fort Merceus for the upcoming attack are underway. Hubert will not fight there, and return to the Emperor’s side when all is set. He will however spend an entire week there, and decides Felix needs a little fresh air.</p><p>He’s back in the exact same dungeon, and does not ask any question about that. Hubert has never informed him of the state of the war, but he’s certain Felix knows anyway. Felix had never once been stupid, contrary to what Hubert convinced himself to believe.</p><p>The end of this charade is close.</p>
<hr/><p>This is most likely the first time in months Felix feels a fresh breeze on his cheeks. His hands are chained like they once were, this time Hubert holds the chain as they walk into the grass. They aren’t in a hurry, and walk at a slow pace until they reach the top of the hill.</p><p>Hubert thinks Felix doesn’t know what expressions he’s doing, otherwise he’d be carefully concealing them not to show Hubert how happy he is. And he is. Anyone would be, seeing the outside world after so long being stuck between four, claustrophobic walls.</p><p>“Enjoying your trip?” He asks, tone the tiniest bit less condescending than his usual one. Felix does not answer, and seems entranced by the colors in the sky. The dawn unfurls before them in all its glory. Though he is the opposite of relaxed, Hubert feels like he can breathe again. “Did you know,” he starts, wistful. “That it is told the sun announces the awakening of men? The moon, where the Goddess dwelt, cherishes the memory of those that came before us.”</p><p>Felix says nothing for a long time. They watch the sun rising over Merceus.</p><p>“You’re not a religious man, though.”</p><p>Hubert smiles. “I am not.”</p><p>The chirp of birds eventually fades.</p><p>Hubert lets go of the chain, finds the key in his pockets and walks over Felix’s back to manually unshackle him. Surprisingly, Felix does not deck him on the spot.</p><p>It’s a fragile thing, almost. Hubert tosses the key, Felix stands beside him as a free man.</p><p>“Emperor Edelgard will win, or die trying. I will follow her in every step of the way.” Hubert says, simply because that is the truth. “Your Prince is alive. Find him. Don’t let the flame die, and fight all the monsters along the way.” Including Hubert himself is implied.</p><p>Felix is silent. Maybe for the first time, this isn’t an act of defiance.</p><p>When he does speak, his voice is prouder than Hubert has heard it in months. “His name is Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd. He’s going to be King one day.” He turns to look at Hubert. “You’d do well to remember that.”</p><p>It hangs between them for the longest time, then Felix leaves. Simple as that.</p><p>When Hubert fights defending Enbarr a month later, the words still resonate through his skull.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had some thoughts for an epilogue, but I don't know yet if I'll write it!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>op asked for no character death ;)))</p>
<p>still some warning for Hubert thinking about killing himself!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His faith is their victory does nothing to increase their odds. Logical, tactical, Hubert’s traitorous brain calculates halfway through the massacre how much time the fight will take before their eventual doom. Not much longer. He’s exhausted himself so much that his magic cannot reach within his usual comfortable range, and every minute the enemy’s soldiers close in on him.</p>
<p>He led his men, his comrades into battle and everything is red now. The path was always meant to be bloody, and now it’ll forever taint his enemy’s hands too. How ironic.</p>
<p>Hubert knows this is the day he meets his death, but he isn’t going without a fight.</p>
<p>He isn’t particularly surprised to see Felix’s all too familiar face on the battlefield. If there is a man alive in Fodlan that wishes Hubert’s death the most it must be him, and there is probably no way he is going to let anyone else do it for him. Hubert is glad, in a way. If he must die, let it be by Felix’s hand.</p>
<p>Felix apparently can’t help ruining everything, and the tip of his blade does not bury itself in Hubert’s heart when all that was remaining of his strength has left him. Hubert is tempted to sigh at the slowness of the process.</p>
<p>“Go on, fulfill your promise.” He sounds almost bored. But Felix has stopped moving completely, to stare at him thoughtfully. Hubert hates everything about it. “Go on, or I’ll do it myself.” He threatens, hands raising to grip the sword’s steel and desperately trying to inflict the final wound. Felix makes sure he fails.</p>
<p>Unwavering, Felix speaks. “We have shown no mercy. You won’t be any different.” He pulls away the sword and sheathes it. Hubert wants to laugh, kick and scream, cry, or maybe even beg. In the end, Felix had learned from him a thing or two about torture. Nothing is supposed to be worse than death but to Hubert is specific kind of horror is.</p>
<p>Far away he can see Felix arguing with his companions, and Hubert feels at least a tiny pleased he’s causing them to question who’s right it is to decide of his fate. He passes out quickly after.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hubert wishes he hadn’t woken up, but it seems Felix had won and kept Hubert prisoner like another pet to his collection. His wounds have been treated and he feels physically better. The real pain however, the only pain that truly matters eats him alive. He counts the hours, the days, and he knows. His lady is alone and afraid, and if she wasn’t able to win and free him, then she – she has gone away from this world with more pride than Hubert ever will. And he cries. With no restraint, no audience and no <em>nothing</em>.</p>
<p>Edelgard is gone, with her a part of what made Hubert whole too.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Felix visits him.</p>
<p>The irony isn’t wasted on him. Never once in the worst case scenarios had he imagined to see Felix Hugo Fraldarius walking up to him as his new jailer. Perhaps this is his reality now.</p>
<p>Felix does not seem proud, or happy, or particularly thrilled to see Hubert in that position. Hubert thinks it’s a shame. Although he deeply wishes Felix has changed his mind and is here to finish him off, he’s also curious to see what sides of Felix having Hubert all too himself like that would make come out.</p>
<p>Disappointingly but not surprisingly, Felix’s expression does not change whatsoever. “Edelgard has been defeated.” He announces, as if Hubert had no goddamn clue. It pierces through him all the same. “We have decided to take into account the content of your letter.”</p>
<p>Hubert had nearly forgotten about it. Still, Hubert is glad to hear their true enemy will maybe be defeated or at least challenged. Hubert nods, as if they were having idle conversation. “Very well. Anything else, <em>my Lord</em>?”</p>
<p>Felix is very still for a minute. Then he walks over, looking down at Hubert’s small figure on the floor. “You could come with us, show us the way to Shambhala.”</p>
<p>Hubert scoffs. “I didn’t know you had to be <em>babied</em> that –”</p>
<p>Felix crouches, pulls a key out of nowhere. “Or you could walk out, get past the sleepy guards and take the eastern route and leave tranquilly because there are a lot of sleepy guards tonight there too.”</p>
<p>Hubert stares in shock, alternatively between Felix’s face and the very real key to his shackles. It adds insult to a very fresh wound. “If you think I will –”</p>
<p>Felix interrupts him mercilessly again.“You can either let go of that little pride you have left, or die by Byleth’s hand tomorrow.” That has the effect of shutting Hubert up. The key is still there. “I will not get away with this twice.”</p>
<p>Not only had Felix devised a plan to get Hubert out, but he had to bet on the fact he knew Hubert well enough to convince him to go along with it. Hubert is half amazed that it is working. “Why.” He simply asks.</p>
<p>Felix’s gaze is murderous and yet compassionate. A mix Hubert has little time to understand. “Edelgard is dead. You have nothing to live for anymore.”</p>
<p>The reminder cuts deeper than Hubert wishes. Looking at Felix, he’s also reminded that this man probably knows him better than any other living person now. He sighs, head hanging low. “Is that how you’ll torture me now?” He mimics. The only answer he gets is Felix taking his hands to reach for the lock and freeing Hubert. He pulls away, and stands up. Minutes tick by. Eventually Felix starts turning away, anchoring Hubert’s resolve. “Wait.” He asks, despair bleeding in his voice. “Kill me.” His voice cracks slightly, getting closer to begging than he ever has in his life.</p>
<p>Felix does not indulge him, and the footsteps quietly meld with nothingness.</p>
<p>An hour later, Hubert is walking free.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He does not know how Felix finds him but it matters little.</p>
<p>The church is nothing like the grandiose works of art from Enbarr or Garreg’s Mach monastery, merely meant to of use to the very small population of the town nearby. That is where Hubert had stayed and spent his days, mourning the people he had once shared meals with. The so called shadow man has now become a shadow of himself. He has not killed himself yet, and in silence he prepares in case his Lady’s torturers walk out of this fight unscathed.</p>
<p>Felix takes a seat next to him on the empty bench. It feels awfully familiar, Felix’s breath falling in sync with his own. They don’t speak almost as if they were back in the dungeons in Enbarr. When it comes to Felix, Hubert’s curiosity almost always wins and now leads him to wonder – what makes Felix come back to him? To be cruel, Hubert had once hypothesized. Yet there’s nothing more Felix could do that would hurt Hubert deeper than he already has.</p>
<p>“You look like shit.” Is Felix’s way to break the ice. It almost gets Hubert smiling. “I mean, I’ve rarely seen you like that before. It’s surprising.” Hubert would like to point out a lot of people would have argued that Hubert looked like shit at all times, but that brings back too many memories. He settles for a hum of acknowledgment. “They’re all defeated and gone. For good this time.”</p>
<p>Hubert forgets how to breathe for a long second, air stuck in his mouth. He sighs and his body almost shakes from relief. He looks straight ahead and towards a statue of saint Macuil and distractedly thinks this is a great day to die. “That is – good.”</p>
<p>“Was that the threat you always went on about?”</p>
<p>Hubert thinks the answer is obvious enough. Instead of answering, he says. “You had warned me, once upon a time.” He feels Felix’s gaze on him. “She would fail. I had thought you were an impetuous brat. But I guess now, the only fool is me.”</p>
<p>“But you never did stop believing in her.” Felix counters, the tone of his voice almost reverent.</p>
<p>Hubert laughs, surprising them both. “I guess I did not.” He moves to stand up, walks through the alley and towards the statue. He stops, a short distance from it. “I cannot. I have loved her with all that I am. Now that her ghost rests it peace, it is time what is left of me departs too.”</p>
<p>He hears Felix’s footsteps approaching and stopping behind him. “So you’re just giving up at the first real challenge you’re given?”</p>
<p>“You and I… are not alike, Felix. I faced challenges my whole, short life. But this kind of difficulty is not the kind I can surpass. I am merely giving in.”</p>
<p>Felix comes up next to him. “You’re more of a coward than I thought then.”</p>
<p>Hubert shuts his eyes. “Then so be it. I will not have it any other way.”</p>
<p>Felix is silent. Then he takes his final steps, positioning himself between Hubert and saint Macuil’s statue. “That’s pathetic. You were always so happy to rub it in my face your devotion would never falter, no matter what. Does it take so little to shake it?”</p>
<p>Hubert grits his teeth. “She is dead, there’s nothing more I can do for her, and I –”</p>
<p>“I set you free because I had – thought you could be more stubborn than that. But if you cannot live for her, and you cannot live for yourself,” He takes a deep breath. “I can become your Goddess.”</p>
<p>He opens his eyes, to stare at where Felix is standing right in front of him. Maybe it’s the depth of his despair, his own insanity catching up on him, but in that second he almost believes that. He scoffs, has to look away before he starts truly looking at Felix. It’s foolish, it tugs on his heart in the worst ways. “I am no religious man.” He replies, but it sounds weak even to himself.</p>
<p>“No.” Felix breathes out. “No, you’re not.” He close the distance between them, reaching for Hubert’s hand. Hubert gives it to him all too easily. A simple piece of paper is placed there, neatly folded. “If they find you, they’ll kill you. Let that happen, or do it yourself, I don’t care.” Where their hand are linked, Felix squeezes lightly. “But if you change your mind, buy a fucking coat. Faerghus winters are the worst.”</p>
<p>Hubert opens his mouth, but he’s left speechless. The warmth of Felix’s hand grounds him, until it’s gone and Felix pulls away completely. Hubert is left alone in the dark again, untethered. He wishes for that warmth again, and for the sweet promise of a sense of purpose.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Hubert.” Felix concludes, before walking away from him once more. Except this time, he has invited Hubert to follow. It’s long after the echoes of his steps have stopped resonating that Hubert falls to his knees and lets his body shake with new tears.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It isn’t a misconception, Faerghus winters are absolutely to be dreaded. With time, Hubert grows used to them.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and they lived happily ever after :3</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528436">The Strength in Silence</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat">unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>